Shadow Delema
by Sierra Wood
Summary: Kyoya is having difficulties asking Haruhi something.


It was Saturday. Haruhi was in the park waiting for her boyfriend to arrive for their date. She and the other hosts from the host club had been out of college for two years now. Mori and Honey had gone on to take over their familys' companies. Tamaki was in Fance and was being groomed into becoming the head of the Souh group. Hikaru and Kaoru were all over the world, working and preparing to take over Hitachiin Fashion. Haruhi was still in touch with all of the former hosts but was close to one particular Kyoya Otori. Kyoya was just recently named heir to the Otori group. All through college, Kyoya was Haruhi's study partner and eventual the two started dating. Now, two years after graduation, the couple was still going strong.

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned around and saw her boyfriend walking towards her.

"Kyoya!" She shouted and started walking towards him.

"Hello Kyoya. How are you?" Haruhi asked when they finally reached each other.

"Well, right now, I'm doing just fine." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Well that's good." She said cupping her hand on his cheek.

"Now how are you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine once I get a kiss." She said.

"That could be arranged." Kyoya said leaning in to kiss her.

The two shared a brief yet passionate kiss.

"Common Haruhi. Let's take a walk around the lake." Kyoya said breaking the kiss.

"Ok, Kyoya. That sounds good." Haruhi said.

The two walked towards the lake and got on the small path around it. There was hardly anyone at the park so the couple pretty much had the area to themselves.

"So how has work been lately?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine. The case I'm working on might be closed by next week and then I can take some time off. And you?" She answered with a hint of hopefulness.

"That's good, you deserve some time off. However, I am in the middle of finalizing a new business model for our medical company. It could be done next week or in another month. It all depends on the board." He said looking off into the distance.

"Haruhi, have you ever noticed how blue the lake is?" He asked.

"Um,no, I don't think I have? Why do you ask Kyoya?" She replied looking over where he was looking.

"Just wondering." He said shifting his gaze to the path ahead.

They continued to walk in silence and only spoke when ever Kyoya decided to ask something completely random about the scenery.

Finally Haruhi stopped.

"Ok, Kyoya. What is going on? You have been acting differently all day." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hmm, oh sorry Haruhi. I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out how to ask you something." He said not looking at her.

"What do you mean? Ask me what." She prodded.

Kyoya sighed and started, "Haruhi, from the day you walked into Music Room 3, I fell in love. The way you were so blunt with everyone and how you looked in to the eyes of anyone you talked to only made me love you more. When you saw straight through me at the beach house, I realized I had feelings for you. However I didn't realize I loved you until college, all those times of studying together helped me see through myself and realize that I really did love you. So today, I ask you, Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya got down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box and said, "Will you marry me?"

Haruhi looked at him speechless. Finally she said, "Yes. Yes Kyoya, I will marry you." Kyoya stood up and pulled her into a kiss. He slipped the ring onto her finger once they broke apart.

"Oh, Kyoya, it's beautiful." She said after looking at it. Kyoya had gotten her a small diamond (though he could have gotten a bigger one but decided against it considering Haruhi wasn't one to like outrageous things) that was just large enough to let others know that she was his.

Suddenly a huge cheer was let loose on a nearby hill. The couple looked up and saw all their former host club members.

"How did they-"Haruhi started but was cut off by Kyoya.

"I let them know what I was up to and had them all come here. Makes it easier to not have to tell them. You're not mad are you?" He said.

"No I'm not mad. After all I haven't really seen any of them since college. And I should have expected no less from the Shadow King himself." She said.

"Right you are Haruhi. Now shall we go see our friends?" He asked snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yes we shall." Haruhi answered back. She quickly kissed Kyoya's cheek and the two headed up the hill to greet their old club members.

* * *

**Hey. So this idea actually popped in my head randomly so I just had to do a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed this and be sure to check out my other oneshot, I will survive. And my two stories, for the love of the shadow king and his master, the shadow king. As you can see I am a HUGE Kyoya fan and adore the KyoyaXHaruhi pairing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
